sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nox the fluffy dragon
Please keep in minde that this page is WIP. All chracters mention will recive a own page and will be linked. Bio General Full name: Noctis 'Nox' Aeternus Age: 24 Gender: Female Species: Dragon/Bat hybrid Love interest: Quil the Gluhschwanz (page for her will follow) Personality Nox is very cocky, pride and hot headed. She has a tendency to get herself in trouble. She absolutely loves to sing even though she has a horrible singing voice with Quill likes to put un the same level with nails on a chalkboard. Even though she may not look like it she is very loyal and responsible when it comes to it. She loves cooking and going grocery shopping. She is basically a big child. Backstory This here is Nox, she is a proud dragon. Not a pure blooded dragon. Her father is a bat. From him she got her rather fluffy look and her big ears. Even since she was little she never could good with other people and spend most of her day out in the nature. Not only sitting there but drawing. Over the years she has aquired some pretty impressiv skills when it comes to that. Pretty long ago she also met her best friend Quil the Gluhschwanz. They got along pretty fast after the two crashed together in midair. After a tragic accident in which Quil lost both of her parents they started living together. So since about 10 year they not only share a strong friendship but also a home. And not just that but Nox has a crush this Gluhschwanz. Quil on the other hand is pretty cluless about that and just sees her as a friend. That crush also brings another problem for the dragoness, Quil is a girl. Despite the fact that Nox never felt this way bevor with another girl, or another person in general she is pretty sure that what she feels is a crush. Scared of rejection Nox swore to herself never to tell Quil about her feelings. Lately these two have been making some more friends. Mostly Quil but Nox started to get along with them. Wondering to herself why she never got along with others she came to the conclusion that she just needed someone to show her how much fun one could have with others. For her that one was Quil. Now they have a pretty close group of eleven, living together in a big happy family. And as they may not go out and adventure then realize that life itself is a big adventure for them. The daily life WIP Trivia * Her name is latin, Noctis meaning night, Aeternus meaning eternal. * Her nickname Nox comes from a villain of a tv show. Quil just started calling her that one day and both rolled with it. * She prefers the digital media for drawing since the day she found ctrl z. * She is a big fan of tabletop games. Especially pen and paper. * She is very poetic and always prefers a good book to a movie or game.